


misspoken

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Adrien Agreste Watches Anime, Developing Friendships, Episode: s03 La Marionnettiste 2 | The Puppeteer 2, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: If she loved him less, she could talk about it more.





	misspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: if I loved you less, I could talk about it more

_He wants to be your friend,_ Marinette reminds herself ten thousand times a day, taking care to laugh when his jokes are amusing, as most of them truly are: _he wants you to be his friend—that's enough, it has to be enough—_

Adrien says something about it being weird that there are supposed to be no male Sailor Senshi when Sailor Uranus is _right there_ , it's just that Haruka and Michiru were groundbreaking enough as queer women in 1990s Japan, and Takeuchi would never have sold her audience on their being a trans/cis het couple; Marinette retorts with all the evidence she can muster that Tenō Haruka is a butch cis woman, then that the same character is genderqueer—a lot in both categories is the same evidence Adrien's using to argue Haruka is a trans man—and she realizes four hours later that at no point in this forty-five-minute discussion did she stumble, stammer, or stiffen.

He doesn't know, he's never known, and now he never will, how much her heart hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
